marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Skrull Empire/Culture
Art Due to the Skrulls' nature as a warrior race, it's hard for them to grasp almost any kind of representational art. Food Despite being a race that can take on almost any form imaginable, Skrulls apparently don't offer much choice in the way of food. Some examples of Skrull food include: * T'Manja Berries - A type of berry which, according to Crusader, taste "almost the same" as strawberries mixed with pickles. Honor Code The Skrulls possess an honor code (ignored by some and considered twisted by others): * It forbid Skrulls to kill any who saved them. * It was speculated that they respected one-on-one fights, as only two of them attacked MI13 agents when there were hundred warriors at their disposal. While the average Skrull will fearlessly and loyally execute any duties, he will also try to find ways to better his own position. A Skrull will betray another Skrull if it is to his own advantage. Languages The Skrulls speak different languages and dialects, among them; Skrullos, the Irdu Dialect of the Skrull Thort Language, the Tligi Dialect of the Skrull Language. Skrullian and the Frti dialect. The Prime Skrulls seemingly used their own language, extinct along with their kind, save for the last Prime Skrull. Leisure Some Skrulls like to take vacations on one of the planets of the Kral System, a series of ten worlds that emulate life at different points in Earth's history. Kral IV, whose theme is 1930's America, is particularly popular. The Kral system was viewed alternatively as a carefree vacation spot, an alternative lifestyle choice or an abomination against the "true Skrull way of life". Interestingly, the Skrulls don't have public holidays such as Christmas on Earth. Religion Dard'van The most well known and influential Skrull religion is the Dard'van Sect and their "True Faith." The Dard'van primarily worship Kly'bn and Sl'gur't, presented as emperor and empress of their pantheon. The central text of the Dard'van Sect is the Book of Worlds, written an unspecified time ago by Sl'gur't and Kly'bn. It is unknown if other gods are part of this pantheon (such as Zorr'Kiri), but to at least some the Dard'van, Kly'bn and Sl'gur't are the only true Gods, and considered Odin, Uatu and Galactus as mere "demigods". Adherents believed that the Skrull Empire was divinely inspired, that it is their "Holy Cause," their sacred duty to colonize Earth in the name of Sl'gur't and Kly'bn, and that the planet is theirs by right. The gods and pantheons of conquered planets were enslaved. They also associated purity with Skrull DNA, considering blended Skrull/human DNA impure but "still more blessed than human DNA untouched by purity." Deities A few gods are known among the Skrulls: * The Skrull pantheon: ** Sl'gur't, the Skrull War-God, "Great One", the God of the Infinite Names, Empress of the pantheon, representing war and change. ** Kly'bn, the Eternal Skrull, Emperor of the pantheon, representing peace and stability. * Zorr'Kiri was the Skrull Goddess of Love. Her relation to the pantheon is currently unknown. On Earth-2301, the Skrulls worshiped the Heralds of Galactus. Other Facts The Skrullian equivalent of Hell is known as the Shapeless Wastes. Society Slavery was a relatively recent addition to the Skrull culture, and the selling of the 'earther' "Machine-Gun" Martin to Skrulls on Kral IV led to his culture to "infect" the planet. One slave ring posed as a carnival. References